Trouble
by Chelse16
Summary: Pepper only has her uncle, but one day he got hurt. But by who? Pepper wishes more than anything, to find out who did this and why. Be careful of what you wish for. PepperxTony PepperxGene I know the summary kinda of suck but trust me its really good. :3
1. Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

**This is based on the Whiplash episode. But is different. I hope you guys like it. Please give me any suggestions you may have. **

Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

"Hey Uncle Tom" Pepper said as she entered the kitchen and took a seat at the dinner table. Her uncle was busy on the phone and passed her breakfast that he made her. Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, her favourite. Pepper look at her plate and got nervous. He only makes her favourite when he had bad news.

"Oh ok, I'll talk to you later, bye." Her uncle hangs up and took a seat in-front of Pepper and noticed her staring at him.

"What?" Uncle said as he took a bite of his bacon.

"What happened? Is someone dead? Are you ok? Are you fired? Are you..."

"Everything is fine." Her uncle said cutting her off.

"Are you sure?" Pepper said giving him a worried look. After all his the only family member she has left.

"Yes, I'm just going to be away for a while." He said as he took his last bit of pancakes. _Damn he eats fast._

"How long? What are you gonna do? Are you gonna kill somebody? Could I come?!" Pepper shouted excited at the idea of going on a mission with her FBI agent uncle.

Her uncle sighed. "I don't know how long. I can't tell you what I'm going to do. I am not going to kill someone, and no you can't come with me." Her uncle got up the from dinner table and put his plate in the sink. "Now hurry up and eat or you're going to be late for school." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the head. "I love you, be safe" With that, he left.

Pepper looked at the door that her uncle left through. _There's something wrong. _Something didn't feel right. "I love you, too" Pepper whisper to herself, she got up and clean the dishes. Maybe Tony and Rhodey can help me. She put the dishes away and finished get ready for school. Before leaving she took one last look in the mirror. Her long read wavy hair was in its place and with that she run out the door.

**xxxxXxxxx**

"Where's Pepper?" Tony whispered to Rhodey who was sitting in-front of him. The teacher was going on and on about the importance of the civil war in our daily lives.

Rhodey who was on the verge of sleeping leaned back to answer his friend. "Probably late."

Then right on cue Pepper walk in. "Sorry, I'm late. Mr. D"

The teacher sighed. "Once again, It's Mr. Daniels and it's ok just take your seat."

Pepper smiled and went and took her seat next to Tony.

Tony looked at his friend, he couldn't help but think how good she looks with her hair down. He blushed at his thought "Isn't my job to be late?"

"Haha, you're so funny." Pepper whispered to him when the teacher looked away.

"I try" Tony said and give her one of those smiles that made Pepper heart flip.

"Hey, I need your help. Could you come with me after school?" Pepper asked as she tried to recover from that smile.

"Sorry I can't. Whitney said she wants to show me something after school." Tony whispered back. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's my uncle. It's...don't know. He not telling me something." Pepper said with a worried look.

"He probably fine." And with that Tony turned around to talk to Whitney about what she going to show her.

Pepper sighed. _Tony never pay attention to me. _She stop the pain she feel in her heart. She looked in front and saw that Rhodey was sound asleep. She asked the teacher to use the bathroom and skip school. She knew something was up and if Tony didn't want to help then she will do it herself.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Next day Pepper took her seat and yawned. When she got home yesterday, she went through all her uncle's files and computer. She couldn't find anything, mainly because she didn't know what she was looking for.

Then Tony and Rhodey walked in. They took the seats in-front of her.

"Hey Pepper" Rhodey said as he took his seat. "Are you ok?" He asked when he saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"Peachy" Pepper said before yawning again. Tony turned around to look at her. "Are you sure?" He said with a worried look on his face.

"It's that...like …." Then Whitney walked in. "Wait, be right back." Tony said before leaving the table to go to Whitney.

"Ughhh, he never listens!" Pepper said to Rhodey. Rhodey gave her a small smile but before he could response, someone came in.

"Hello, Is Ms. Potts here?" Ask a man in a black suit. Everyone looked towards Pepper. Pepper got up and walked outside with the men.

Tony walked to the door to see what was going on and saw Pepper crying. He felt his heart crack. He leaned closer to hear. "..Tom is in the hospital, I'm going to take you to him." Pepper nodded still crying and followed the man.

Tony ran and grabbed Rhodey. "What the hell?!" Rhodey yelled as Tony pull him out of the classroom. "Come on, Pepper's uncle is in the hospital. Tony said not looking back.

When Pepper got to the hospital room, she saw her uncle all wrapped up. Tears went down when she saw his eye closed. The doctor put his hand on her shoulder. "He's ok. He's just asleep because of the pills we gave him."

"Do you know what happened?" Pepper asked still looking at her uncle.

"I don't know the FBI won't tell me anything, did he worked with power cords?" Then a nurse came inside and told the doctor that he is needed in room 3. The doctor smiled at Pepper and left the room.

Pepper walked towards the bed her uncle was in. "Please don't leave me, too"

"Hey! Let go!" Pepper turned around and saw Tony and Rhodey being pulled by two FBI agents.

"It's ok" Pepper said and the two men let them go.

Tony looked at Pepper's uncle then at her. "I'm so sorry, are you?"

"What do you care?" Pepper ran out hearing Tony and Rhodey calling her name. Pepper ran and ran with tears in her eyes. _Stupid Tony. _Then Pepper hit something hard in-front of her. She fell down on her butt. "Ow.."

"Pepper?"

Pepper looked up and saw Gene.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Gene said as he helped her up and saw tears on her face. "Why are you crying?" He asked with worried look on his face. He didn't understand why but seeing her cry made him angry.

Pepper tried to answer but all that came out was "My uncle.." But Gene didn't ask more. He held her hand and started to walk.

"Where are we going?" Pepper asked as she wiped the tears away.

"My house" Gene answered without looking back.

**I hope you guys liked it. I'm going to put up the next chapter in a few days. Please tell me what you think. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Would you help me?

**Heyyy. I hope you guys like this chapter and please let me know what you think and suggestions you may have. Please enjoy :3**

Chapter 2: Would you help me?

"So, this is your room?" Pepper asked as she took a seat on the corner of his king size bed. His room consisted of grey, white and black. There were bookcases surrounding the whole expect for where the desk was on the left side of the huge bed. Everything was neat and tidy. It was as if no one even slept there.

"Yea, Here." Gene said passing Pepper a glass of water.

"Thanks." Pepper said as she took the glass and drink it all down. Crying made her thirst. Then something caught her eye. A picture on the desk. It was of a little boy who look like Gene and a beautiful women hugging him. Pepper couldn't help to think about how happy the little boy looked.

Gene sat next to Pepper and noticed her staring at the picture. "That was me and my mother." He said looking at the picture as well.

"She's beautiful"

Gene smiled "She was"

Pepper look around to Gene. "What happened to her?" She asked in whisper so low she thought Gene wouldn't be able to hear.

But he did. "She was sick and just didn't get better." Gene looked down to stop the sting his feel in his eyes. He never talk about his mother. To anyone but for some reason with Pepper he wanted to tell her everything.

Pepper put her hand on Gene's. "I'm sorry." Gene just nodded. "My mom... was sick too, she had cancer. Then after her my dad just sort lose it and..." Gene looked up to Pepper and saw tears in her eyes. The anger he felt before returned. He hate to see her sad. He held her hand tighter. Pepper leaned against Gene's arm. "Now my uncle is hurt and I don't know what to do. I know someone did this to him but I don't know who.

"It's gonna be ok, Pepper." Gene said as her warped his arm around her. "I help you, I promise we will find out who did this."

Pepper wiped her tears and looked up to Gene still in his arms. "You don't have to.."

"I want to." Gene said with a determined look. He will make the person pay for making Pepper cry like this.

Pepper smiled at him "Thank you." That smile made Gene heart beat faster and his face get hotter. Gene got up from the bed, pulling Pepper up to her feet.

"Anything for you, Pepper." He smiled at her. It made Pepper's heart skip a beat, she never saw him smile like that before. "Come on let me take you home."

**xxxxXxxxx**

"So see you at school tomorrow?" Gene said with a smirk as they reached the front of Pepper's building.

Pepper smiled. "Yeah, Thanks again. See you tomorrow, Gene."

Gene gave her a small smile. "See you tomorrow, Pepper."

Pepper watched as Gene walked away, when she saw him turn the corner she entered her building. When she got upstairs, she saw Tony sitting in-front of her apartment door. He quickly looked up when he hear her footsteps.

"Pepper?! Where have you been?! Are you ok?" Tony said as he got up and ran to her holding her by shoulders and checking if she was hurt.

"Tony, I'm fine." Pepper said not being able to look him in the eye.

Tony pulled her into a big hug. "Thank God. Pepper I'm so sorry for not pay attention to you and not being there for you." Pepper blushed, Tony was holding her so tightly, she was scared that he will be able to feel her heartbeat.

Tony pulled back to look into Pepper's face. "I promise I will help you find whoever this."

"Thank you, Tony and I'm sorry I overreacted." Pepper said embarrassed of how yelled at Tony.

"No, you were right, I should have listened." Tony gave her one of his famous smiles.

Pepper blushed harder.

"So, where were you?" Tony asked

"Oh. I ran into Gene and he took me to his house. He has the biggesstt bed everrrr." Pepper said sounding more like herself.

"Gene?" Tony asked. He didn't like the idea of Pepper and Gene alone together. "I didn't know you guys were close."

"We're weren't but he offered to help me found out who hurt my uncle." Pepper answered. _Was he jealous?_

"Oh." Tony was mad that Gene was there for her when he wasn't. He should be the one helping her.

Pepper yawned. "Well, I see you tomorrow at school."

Tony gave her small smile before giving her a kiss on the head. "Goodnight, Pep."

"Night, Tony." Pepper said then she enter her apartment. She fell asleep thinking about Tony, still feeling the warmth of the kiss he gave on her head.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

"I'm back" Tony said as he entered through the door. When he entered the living room, he saw Rhodey sitting watching T.V.

"Oh. Hey, Tony" Rhodey said without taking his eyes off the screen. "Did you get to talk to Pepper?"

"Yeah..." Tony said as he took a seat across of Rhodey.

"And...?" Rhodey said finally looking at his friend. "What she didn't forgive you?"

"Yes, But .." Tony couldn't stopping thinking about Pepper and Gene alone together. "I waiting for Pepper for 5 hours. She said she was at Gene's house!" Tony felt a heat came from inside of him. He never felt like this before and didn't like it.

"So?" Rhodey said then when he saw the look on Tony's face he got it. "Oh! You're Jealous!"

"Whaat. No! I just...oh forget it" Tony said trying to hid the fact he was blushing.

Rhodey laughed _I don't know why he doesn't just admit that he likes her. _

"Anyways, I think I going to tell Pepper that I'm Iron man." Tony said gaining control oh his emotions.

Rhodey looked at his friend a little shocked. "Are you sure?"

Tony nodded. "I believe in Pepper, I want to tell her."

Rhodey smiled. "You're so in love with her."

"No...I'm just...um..we're just...Shut Up!" Tony said turning red.

Rhodey just smiled. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tomorrow, I'll tell her tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3: Pepper!

**Hi :3 I hope you guys like this chapter. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. **

Chapter: Pepper?!

"Hey Gene" Pepper said as she enter the classroom. Gene was at his seat in the back of the classroom. Pepper took a seat next to him.

"Hey Pepper" Gene said as he looked up from his book to the red head sitting next to him.

"Umm...I wanna to say thank you again for yesterday." Pepper said blushing at the thought of her crying in his arms.

"Don't worry about it, do you feel better?" Gene said as he turned his body to face her.

Pepper smiled "Much better, Tony and I made up. He was waiting for m in-front of my apartment. He apologize to me and he offer to help me find out who did this to my uncle."

Gene felt his blood boil when he saw how her eyes lit up when she talked about Tony. He knew she had feelings for Tony, everyone but Tony did. But part of him always wanted her act this way towards him.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

When Tony walked in with Rhodey, the first thing he saw was Pepper siting closely with Gene at the back of the classroom. He saw red and without thinking walked up to Pepper and grabbed her by her arm out of the classroom. Everyone stared. Rhodey laughed to himself as he took a seat knowing that his friend was jealous. Gene had to control himself from getting up and taking Pepper back to him where she belongs.

"Tony?! What the heck?!" Pepper yelled at him as she yanked her arm out of his grip.

Tony blushed realizing what he just did. He didn't know what got in to him. "Sorry Pepper...um..I just..I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Pepper said wondering why Tony pulled her out of the classroom like that. A part of her thought he might be jealous. _But of what?_

"Come, let's go to the roof" Tony said as he started to walk away.

"Wait. What about class?" Pepper asked as she caught up to him.

"Don't worry about its just homeroom, plus the teacher wasn't even there." Tony smiled at her and kept on walking. Pepper followed behind him.

**xxxxXxxxxx**

Once there got to the roof Pepper took a seat on her favourite spot on the edge of the roof. Tony sat next to her.

"So what's so important that you had to pull me out of class to tell me?" Pepper said as she turn to face Tony.

Tony run his hand through his hair. "There's something I wanted to tell you for a while, I just didn't know how and I didn't want to put you in danger. I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt because of me. So, what I wanted to tell you is that ….I'm..."

"Ironman?"

Tony looked at her shocked. "How did you.."

Pepper smiled at him. "I figured it out last when you saved last time that evil thing, creature, whatever. Remember you called me Pep. You're the only one that calls me Pep."

Tony remembered. _Oh my God, I'm such a Idiot._ "So why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to wait until you told me." She hugged him. "I'm glad you did."

Tony hugged her back. "Me, too"

Pepper pulled away just enough to look up at his face. "So Iron man, there's actually something I want to tell you too. I...umm.. I."

"Aw. Look at the lovebirds." Tony and Pepper got up and turned around to see who it was. It was a man machine thing with metal whips.

"Who are you?" Tony said step in-front of Pepper to protect her.

"The name's Whiplash. And I believe you have something that belongs to me." In a blink of a eye Whiplash behind Tony grabbing Pepper. Pepper tried to get away but he was too strong.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled trying to get to her but then they disappeared.

**Soo? What happened Pepper? Who's Whiplash and what did he want with Pepper? All these question and more will be answered in the next Chapter. Please tell me what you think and I'll have to next chapter up in a few days. **


	4. Chapter 4: I Love Her!

**Hi guys! :3 I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I just never got the chance until now. Well anyways, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think and leave any suggestions. :3 **

Chapter 3: I love her

Rhodey was taking notes in his history class, when Tony came running in and grabbed Rhodey out of the classroom.

"Mr. Starks, you come back right..!" Mr. Garcia yelled as Tony pulling Rhodey out of the classroom. But Tony didn't listen; he kept on running as he held Rhodey by his forearm.

"Tony! What the..!"

"Someone took Pepper!" Tony yelled back before Rhodey got to finish.

"What?!" Rhodey said stoping him in the middle of the empty hallway finally getting to see his face. Tony was super pale like his saw a ghost and looked like he was going to freak out. "Tell me what happened." Rhodey said as he put his hands on his friend's shoulders in a way to calm him down.

Tony took a deep breath before telling his friend what happened. "We were in the roof when I was telling her you know what." He looked round the hallway to make sure they were alone. ""He said that his name was ` Whiplash' `. And I believe you have something that belongs to me'. Then he took Pepper and disappeared. And I didn't do anything!" Tony yelled as he punched the wall next to him. He left a hole on the wall and on it was some blood. "I didn't save her, I don't know what I would do if she got hurt. I love her, man. I love her so much it scares me." Tony said as he fell to against the wall next to him, covering his face with his bloody hand.

Rhodey went over to Tony, he never seen him like this. "It`s gonna be alright, man. She is waiting for you, so let's go find her."

Tony covered his face and gave his friend a small smile. "Thanks, Rhodey"

"What would you do without me" Rhodey said as he helped Tony up from the floor and went to the armoury.

**xxxxXxxxx**

When Pepper woke up, she was in a in a small cell and it was dark and rusty. Pepper grabbed her head feeling the pain of when Whiplash knocked her out. _Whiplash. _She looked around for him.

"Ohh, look Sleeping Beauty has woken up." Whiplash said as he came in front of the cell Pepper was in.

"Let me out of here!" Pepper grabbed her head regrated that she yelled.

"Can't do that sweetie, my boss has….plans with you." He said as he got closer to the cell.

"Why? What does he want with me?" Pepper said in a lower voice.

"Awww. You don't know? Your uncle has kept a lot from you. But don't worry you will learn in time but for now I need you to stay asleep."

Before Pepper could response a gas came out of under her. She tried not to breathe it in but it was too late. In a few seconds Pepper fell asleep.

"We have waited a long time for you, Pepper." Whiplash said to himself as he walked away.

**Soo? What did you think? (Sorry it's so short the next one is going to be much longer.) What has Pepper's uncle been keeping from her? Find out in the next chapter. And I promise not to take as long to update. Please let me know what you think and leave any suggestions you may have. :3**


	5. Chapter 5: James

**It's been so long. Sorry been busy with school and work, but made time to write the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. And please leave any suggestions and comments! :3  
**

Chapter 4: James

When Tony and Rhodey got to the armoury, they started to track Pepper through her cell phone.

"When did you put a bug in Pepper's cell?" Rhodey said as he looked up from the computer to Tony.

"Is that really important right now?!" Tony yelled trying to hide his blush. He put a tracking device Pepper phone one day during class just in case something like this happened.

Rhodey when he saw his friend turn bright red. "Ok, man. So what's plan?"

"Plan?" Tony asked, and then the computer located Pepper locations. He went towards his armour but Rhodey stood in front.

"You don't have a plan! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Rhodey yelled.

"I don't have time to think of a plan, Pepper's waiting for me. I have to go now." Tony said walk around Rhodey.

Rhodey give up knowing his friend will just do whatever he wants. "Be careful, not for you but for Pepper."

Tony smiled at his friend as armour up. "Bye, Mom." Before Rhodey could reply Tony flew off.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

This time when Pepper woke up, she was laying in king size bed with white sheets. She sat up and saw she was in a girl's room with light pink walls and white teddy bears everywhere. Next to the bed there was night stand with white, pink and one blue rose. On that blue rose was a note. Pepper grabbed and read it.

_**Good morning, my Princesses**_

_**I hope everything is to your liking. I'll see you soon**_

_**P.S. You look great in that dress **_

_Dress? What dress? _Pepper walked up to the mirror on the other side of the bed. She was wearing a long white wedding like dress. Her red hair was loses, running down her back. She was also wearing necklace with a big red ruby. "Do you like it, my darling?" Pepper jump and turn around to find the source of the voice. A boy her age with blond hair and glowing green eyes was standing behind. He was wearing black suit with a blue rose in his suit's pocket. _He's beautiful ._Pepper shook her head. _Soo Not the time to be thinking about this._

Pepper step back as he step closer. "Who are you? Where am I? What did Whiplash mean? What's with this necklace? What do you want with me?

Pepper kept step back until she was against the mirror. The boy step closer, only inches away from her face. He ran his hand through her hair.

"You still talk way too much. One of the many things I like about you." He said as he smiled, looking into Pepper' eyes. "I guess you don't remember me but don't worry you will soon. My name is James Fix. You are in my house and this room is for you. Whiplash did not lie when he said that your uncle hid something from you. The necklace…" He said as he removed his hand from Pepper's hair and on to the necklace. "How about we go to dinner and then I'll answer all your questions, then." He smiled at Pepper softly and held out his hand to her.

Pepper looked at his hand, unsure of what she should do.

"It's ok, I won't bite." He said as winked at her and grabbed her hand.

He walked her out of the room, down the hall and into a huge dining room with a table to fit 50 people. The table was filled with food. James sat Pepper and then sat on the head of the table next to Pepper.

Pepper looked at her plate with her mouth was watering. He didn't eat anything today, she was starving.

"Go on and eat. You'll like it." James said before taking a bite himself.

When Pepper took a bite, she thought she died and went to heaven. "Mmmm."

"You like it?" James said looking amused with Pepper's reaction.

"Maybe." Pepper said trying to hide her blush.

"Just as stubborn as always, so what questions do you have. And please one at a time."

Pepper sat up straighter. "Why am I here?"

James swallowed his food before responding. "You are here because I need to keep you safe."

Pepper got angry at his answer. "And kidnapped me, putting me in a cage, Is your idea of keeping me safe?!"

"You're right; it wasn't one of my best plans. I am truly sorry for that." James look unfazed by Pepper's little fit.

Pepper calmed down. "Why do you need to keep me safe?"

"I believe whatever hurt your uncle was trying get to you." James said putting his fork down.

"Why would they be trying to get to me?" Pepper said feeling guilty that her uncle could have been hurt because of her.

"This is something your uncle should have told you." James said as he ran his hand through his hair. "You have the ability the unlocked the powers that is locked into that necklace."

Pepper laughed. "You're joking, right?" James's face remained serious. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Pepper you are meant great things, your uncle try to hide you from it. But this is not something you can hide from." James said as he held Pepper's hand that was laying on top of the table.

"Who are you?" Pepper asked again.

"We met when we were little. You might not remember but you saved my life. I want to do the same in return." James picked up her hand and kissed it.

Pepper hated the fact the she blushed.

Then all of sudden Iron Man walked in, and saw James kissing Pepper's hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

**So what do you think? :3 I hope you like it and please leave any suggestions and comments.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys :3 ,**

** I am so sorry, that I haven't update in so long! I just been so busy with school and my job. I also just couldn't get in the mood to write and couldn't think of anything to write. But I have started the next chapter already and should be up soon. If you guys have any suggestions or comments for the next chapter, I would really appreciate it. **

**Thank you so much :3**


	7. Chapter 7: I love you

**Hii :3 I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I just couldn't get in the mood to write. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and please leave any suggestion or comments you may have. **

Chapter 6: I love you

Tony busted in, to find some guy, who was way too close to her, kissing Pepper's hand. Tony saw red.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Tony yelled before flying straight into the guy in front. He knocked him down to the ground and rise he fist to punch the crap out of him but Pepper grab his arm before he could.

"Wait!" Pepper yelled grabbing Tony's arm with all her might.

Tony out his face plate and turn to look at Pepper, as he still held the guy under neath him. "What do you mean 'Wait'?! HE KIDNAPPED YOU!" Tony yelled feeling the anger burn through his veins.

"Kidnapped is such a ugly word." James said still on the ground underneath Tony. "I just simply just took her without asking." James said with an amused look on face.

Tony went to strike him but Pepper covered James. _Why is she protecting him _Tony thought feeling jealous and anger mixed inside of him.

"Tony please wait" Pepper said as she covered James feeling her eyes get watery.

"COME NEAR HER AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD." Tony said before Pepper got to finish. Then he pick up Pepper in bridal style and flew out.

Whiplash came in and bowed in front of James who was still on the floor. "Will you like me to follow them, sir?"

James rubbed his where Tony had punched him and smile. "No, She'll be back. You'll see"

**xxxxXxxxx**

"Tony" Pepper said, trying to getting Tony to look at her. "Tony! Tony, Please you're going to fast." Pepper said almost in tears.

This is made Tony stop. Tony flew down to a roof and set Pepper down, but he still wouldn't look at her.

"Please, Tony, look at me." Pepper begged.

Tony finally look at Pepper, feeling all his anger fade away when he saw a tear going down Pepper's face. "Pepper." He said as he wiped the tear from Pepper's cheek. "I'm sorry, I just... I just didn't...Didn't know what to do. I don't know what I would do with out you. I love you, Pepper, more than anything in the world."

Pepper was so shock, she just stood there. _Did he just say that?_

Tony took this as a rejection. "It's OK, if you don't feel"

Tony was cut off when Pepper warped her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him. Pepper pulled back with a huge smile on her face. "I love you, too Tony."

Now it was Tony's turn to be shock.

"Umm, Earth to Tony, Hello." Pepper said she waved one of her hands in front of Tony's face.

Tony broke out with a smile and grabbed Pepper by the waist and kiss her. It was soft at first, then it became more heated. When they finally pulled away, they were out of breath.

"Wow" Tony said, as he smiled ear to ear.

"So, are we...? Pepper asked, matching Tony's smile.

"Sure, if you want to.." Tony said as he ran his hand through Pepper's hair.

"Definitely" Pepper smiling more than before, if that's possibly.

"So you're my girlfriend." Tony said

"And you're my boyfriend." Pepper said,before Tony kissed her again. _I could get use to this. _She thought.

"Oh shit." Tony said when he saw how dark it became.

Pepper look up and realize how late it was.

"Let's go" Tony said as he picked Pepper up in bridal style.

"Where?" Pepper asked, as started to fly away.

"To Rhodey's, you're going to sleep in my room tonight." Tony said

"Shouldn't you ask if I want to sleep over?" Pepper asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Why, I know you want to." Tony with a smug smile.

Pepper rolled her eyes, but Tony was right. She didn't want to be by herself right now.

**So? What do you think? Sorry it so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please leave any suggestions and comments you may have. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
